


With You

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Days Off, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Harry Hart as Arthur, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Old Age, Talks of Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Just some Harcival fluff without a plot because I like fluff. These two are so cute.





	With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).



Percival loved waking up next to his beloved. It were mornings like these he’d never take for granted.The days when Kingsman could do without their Arthur were his favorite. He turned over to see his husband sleeping soundly beside him. He reached up with a long finger to trace the scar on Harry’s face where his left eye should be.

It had taken almost 2 years before Harry would remove the eye patch while sleeping with his husband. Percival had assured him time and time again that he did not care whether or not he had a left eye.

Harry moved ever so slightly under the touch his brows pulling together causing a cute crease to form in between them.

He loved it when Harry frowned. Percival shimmied closer so that his head was on Harry’s pillow. He ran his fingers through his husband’s hair. Over the years it had taken on more grey than brown. On Harry’s 60th birthday he had colored his hair.

Percival hadn’t commented on it knowing it was harder for his husband to accept aging. He was glad that was behind him and Harry had let it grow out; it only took a year for it to go back to his natural color.

Leaning in Percival peppered soft kisses along Harry’s jawline and down his neck. He felt his husband’s hand slide up his left thigh and wrap around his waist, hugging him closer.

“Good morning darling,” Harry murmured into his ear.

Percival smiled against the warmth of Harry’s shoulder, “Morning.”

“Up early my pet.”

“Mm,” Percival sighed and continued to kiss along Harry’s collarbone.

Harry smiled keeping his eye closed, but moved his hand up to caress his husband’s back. He leaned forward and pecked Percival on the forehead.

“What would you like to do today?”

Percival pulled his head away to lean up and place a soft kiss to Harry’s warm lips, “Figured I could just stay in bed with you all day. How does that sound?”

He returned the kiss and smiled against Percival’s mouth, “I think that sounds lovely, but what shall we do for food?” Harry asked and if on que his stomach rumbled.

The bed shook with Percival’s silent laughter, “I suppose I could make some waffles and bring them here?”

“Would you dear?” Harry placed a kiss to Percival’s nose.

He began to slide out of the bed leaving Harry who snuggled deeper into the covers. He walked into their ensuite to empty his bladder and grabbed his sweater from the back of the door. Pulling it over his head Percival walked out of their room and descending down the stairs and went into the kitchen.

Turning on the radio that sat on the counter he moved gracefully around their shared space as Clair De Lune Debussy played. He gathered all the ingredients he’d need for waffles, eggs and sausage.

Noticing the oranges in their fruit bowel he decided on freshly squeezed orange juice. A pot of tea was brewing english breakfast.

Percival grabbed a tray and decided he would plate enough food for two and they could share off of the one. Two cups of tea and juice were added as well. He placed the dishes in the sink for later not wanting the food to get cold. Turning off the music Percival grabbed the tray and went back upstairs.

Harry was now sitting up with his glasses on and tablet in hand no doubt looking over something Kingsman related.

“No Kingsman work today,” Percival chided as he walked into the room. His husband looked up and smiled at him.

“Sorry. I was reading a report on Eggsy’s last mission.”

He placed the tray over Harry’s free lap and kissed his forehead, “It could wait until tomorrow.”

“You’re right my heart,” Harry looked over the spread in front of him. “This looks wonderful. I heard you playing Debussy. Would you like me to play some Chopin?” He asked and Percival smiled climbing back into bed sliding next to Harry’s left side.

“Sure,” Percival responded while he scooted closer to his husband and placed his right leg over Harry’s left.

Harry grabbed the remote on his bedside table and turned on their Bose stereo. Chopin - Nocturne op. 9 No. 2 played through their room. He cut the waffles up and noticed there was only one set of silverware on the tray, “Darling, did you forget another set of silverware?”

“No. I thought maybe we could feed each other,” Percival said and took the fork from his husband to stab a piece of waffle and sausage. He placed it into Harry’s waiting mouth.

“I was starting to wonder if your memory was slipping. This is so good,” Harry said after he swallowed his food.

Percival smacked his chest, “I am not that old Mr. Hart.”

Harry brought his left arm around Percival’s shoulder and hugged him close. He placed his lips to his husband’s hair, “No you’re not my love.”

They continued to feed each other bites of food with occasional kisses shared and soft touches. It wasn’t all about sex anymore, they made it about moments shared, memories made together.

Once they had finished Harry took the tray and placed it on the floor beside the bed. He turned and took Percival into his arms as he slid down to lie his head against the pillows.

Percival moved closer so that his body was flush with Harry’s, “You should retire.”

Harry pulled back to properly look at his husband, “Why?”

“I was just thinking that every morning could be like this. Lounging about in our pajamas...or naked.”

“Well I hadn’t thought about it. You’d still be at Kingsman and that’d leave me alone without you next to me,” He said and Percival smiled.

“I would leave with you. I couldn’t stay without you there. I’m going to be 60 this year, Harry. I’ve ran around the world saving it for over 35 years. I want to rest with you. I want this everyday,” He said his lips meeting his husband’s. The kiss was soft and slow, but it turned fervent and pleading.

“Let’s think on it okay? I don’t want to taint this day with Kingsman. I just want to hold you for now,” Harry said once they broke away from one another.

Percival smiled and kissed him again, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Harry responded and held his husband tighter. He thought that maybe he could retire and do this everyday.


End file.
